


A Soft Spot For The Angel

by TheLittlePoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePoet/pseuds/TheLittlePoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sighed as he walked into the bathroom he and Cas shared in their motel room. It’s not that he’s particularly bothered by having to [constantly] help Cas get ready because he has yet to learn the fundamentals of tying a tie, or how human clothing in general works, it’s just that every time he sees the struggle and frustration on Cas’ face, Dean can’t help but fall for him once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soft Spot For The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic, so please bear with me (:

Dean sighed as he walked into the bathroom he and Cas shared in their motel room. It’s not that he’s particularly bothered by having to [constantly] help Cas get ready because he has yet to learn the fundamentals of tying a tie, or how human clothing in general works, it’s just that every time he sees the struggle and frustration on Cas’ face, Dean can’t help but fall for him once again.

Dean tightened Cas’ tie with a smile, happy to help him and enjoying the closeness this particular job required; feeling more than willing to help Cas tie his tie any day.

“There,” Dean spoke, his hands still resting on the knot of the tie. “now you look official.”

The smile Cas gave Dean was more than Dean could’ve handled. Every time he flashes his crooked little grin, Dean’s knees nearly buckle and his heart melts as he struggles to compose himself and hold back his feelings for the fallen angel.

This time was different, though. The close proximity to Cas - the scent of his skin, the sound of his breath, the feel of his beating heart beneath Dean’s hands - makes Dean lose all his senses.

Dean pulled Cas’ tie, bringing his face up towards his as kisses Cas. He firmly pressed his lips against the angel’s, enjoying the silk of his lips against his, preferring the actual feel rather than dreaming of their softness.

The kiss was short, but it was more than enough for Dean, having craved even the smallest of touches from the angel he loved.

“You look nice in suits.” Dean smiled his cheesy grin, keeping his face mere inches from Cas’, not ready to pull apart just yet.

Cas, after seeing things he most definitely shouldn’t have been watching, especially in the presence of Dean and sometimes Sam, and asking questions like ‘If he loves her, then why is he spanking her?’ ‘Since when does Mrs. Claus work like that with the elves?’, had more knowledge on human relations than any other angel, even if he doesn’t understand any of it.

“You should see me without them.” Cas smiles, his crooked smile and quick remark catching Dean off guard.

Dean felt his face flare up red at the comment and finally releases Cas’ tie, knowing if he’d stayed as close as he was, they wouldn’t get the job done today.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism s are highly welcomed! C:


End file.
